This invention relates to networks, and more specifically, to apparatus and methods for determining the closest switch to a network device.
In management of networks, it is desirable to determine how a given network is physically wired. However, such information is not readily apparent or discoverable, as the network is normally spread over a considerable distance, with components thereof located in multiple physical locations. The actual wiring configuration between any given physical locations is essentially interminable by inspection, as network cables (or wireless links) will traverse many structural components of buildings and the like. It becomes desirable to have a way to determine what switches are directly connected to a host device in order to assist in the management of the network.
In switched networks, a problem in determining connectivity is that it is common for switches to not transmit much, so that it is likely that some switches in a subnet will be unaware of other switches.